


Work is a Drag

by hollydermovoi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Baker Street, Diogenes, Drag AU, Drag Queens, M/M, drag kings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollydermovoi/pseuds/hollydermovoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone does drag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Greg had always thought he’d do something appropriately masculine as a career, like play rugby or be a copper. But one day when he was 14, he tried on his sisters dress and heels on a dare and liked it. Since then, he’d gotten his own wardrobe of dresses, wigs, heels, padding and make up. And when his father died when he was 17, he’d started to perform in Drag competitions in order to make some money.

At that age he’d been popular, but now, in his late fourties, he wasn’t as popular as he’d once been with the crowd at the Yard, the pub where he performed regularly. Luckily, they’d hired him to help out the younger performers with costume and makeup as well as perform, so when he was unable to get tips enough to eat, the young Kings and Queen’s would usually give him some money in thanks for all his trouble. He acknowledged that he’d probably have to quit the Yard soon, as his tips kept dropping, but he’d never had another job, so he had no clue how to make a living when it came to that.

Right around the time he was getting really desperate, Sherlock Holmes came into his life. Though beautiful, and talented, he really had no clue about Drag. Passing as a woman, yes, but not Drag. So Greg, feeling generous, offered him advice. Soon, Sherlock started his own pub, called Bakers Street and offered to hire Greg as a consultant. When the Yard was eventually shut down (Sherlock paid better, and had a more up to date venue) Greg was restricted to part time work at Baker street.

It seemed his Guardian Queen had a thing for Holmes’ saving Greg. Because right when he was hitting desperation again, Mycroft Holmes came into his life. The austere man came to visit Sherlock and commented on his brothers much improved makeup skills. Sherlock had brushed off the compliment, saying he couldn’t be bothered to remember all of that, and pointed Mycroft towards Greg. And that’s how Gregory Lestrade- self trained Drag Queen, costumer and makeup artist met the owner and star of the Diogenes, the most exclusive and impressive Drag venue in all of London. To his surprise, Mycroft offered him a job- not just as a techie, like Sherlock did, but as a performer as well. Well not right away- after he’d overheard Greg singing to himself- but the pay was triple what Sherlock payed him and Greg was back on stage. It felt like he was finally home.


	2. Chapter 2

It took about two months, but Greg slowly climbed the ranks at the Diogenes. He still worked at Bakers Street part time, because Mycroft worried about Sherlock, and Sherlock didn’t talk to Mycroft and whatever, Greg didn’t mind working there part time anyways. At least the performers at Bakers Street talked to him. The ones at the Diogenes were jealous of the older Queen who’d come in so low and worked up so fast. Rumors began to circulate that he was screwing Mycroft in order to get ahead, but Greg ignored it and kept doing what he loved.  
So when the performers rankings were announced, and he was declared second highest performer, he knew it was because he was damn good, didn’t mind flirting, and had better makeup than any of the snotty performers here who refused to take his advice. When his dressing station got vandalized, he was moved. He now shared a dressing room with Mycroft Holmes and no one else. And for some reason, instead of the rumors expanding, they disappeared altogether.  
——  
Gregory Lestrade was one of the best acquisitions Mycroft had made to this club since he opened it. The man was friendly and helpful, recited Shakespeare beautifully, sang like an angel and had a friendly and relatable stage presence. His slight untidiness was kept well on his side of the room, he always helped Mycroft change without complaint, he gave reports on Sherlock weekly and had befriended Mycroft’s stage manager Anthea, who didn’t befriend easily. Yes Greg Lestrade was a wonderful find. And when their peaceful co-existence in the dressing room developed into a friendship, Mycroft was even happier.  
Then Sherlock started dating.  
——  
It was Greg who’d found him- John Watson, former stand-up comedian to the troops, who’d gotten shot while on a tour. Greg listened to the man talking to Mike, their sound tech and decided that they needed him.  
Sherlock had been reluctant at first, but despite his slight limit in mobility, John was a hard worker, and a perfectly affable chap. Greg was chuffed when Sherlock, usually so focused on work, had asked John out, because he’d introduced him.  
Mycroft however, wasn’t pleased. He well remembered Sherlock’s last and very disasterous relationship with Victor- who’d gotten Sherlock addicted and who’d used to escort a strung out Sherlock to public events and humiliate him. He’d been furious that Greg had introducing Sherlock to a perspective partner, forgetting altogether that Greg didn’t know about Victor. And they had their first fight, which ended with Greg storming out and sending in his resignation a day later.


End file.
